


Comfort In A Glass

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alcohol, Drunkenness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn knows when Poe is having a bad time and needs help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort In A Glass

Finn watched as Poe downed another shot of Zeltron brandy and winced as he watched the redness in his face continue to grow. "Poe, I think that's enough, eh?"

Poe blinked and looked at Finn in confusion, swaying a little in his chair. "Huh?"

Patiently he reached out and took the glass from him, turning it upside down on the bar to prevent it from being refilled again. "What's wrong?" Finn asked. "You only drink like that when you're upset about something. I've noticed."

"M'fine..."

"Poe..." He started to feel some guilt when Poe burst into tears, pulling him into his arms and holding him to his chest. "You're having nightmares again," he noted.

"Yeah..."

"About Kylo."

"It hurt so much..."

He rubbed his thumb over the scar on Poe's temple and sighed. "You know I'm here for you?"

"I know," Poe whimpered.

"And you trust me?" Poe nodded and he smiled, standing up and pulling him onto his feet. "Then let's get you into your room and under the blanket. BB will be worried about you."

"Finn?"

"Hm?"

"You saved my life, Finn. You really did."

Finn smiled sadly as he said, "and you saved mine."


End file.
